A Trip To Italy
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Jay has been dumped by Nya so Cam decided to take Jay on a vacation but both of them will get more than they bargained for boy X boy don't like don't read slight use of the Italian language M for sex
1. Chapter 1

**OK GUYS IM WRITING SOME YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ AND TO THOSE WHO DO READ THIS FORGIVE ME IF IT ISNT THAT GOOD I HAVENT WROTE YAOI IN A WHILE SO YAH BUT READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT IN AND TE REVIEWS**

**Jays POV**

"It's been two weeks since Nya left me and I'm feeling a little depressed." I said to Cameron who was sitting on the table in my workshop. "How about we go somewhere and get away from every one else just you and me?" He said I sat back in my chair then asked. "Where would we go?" He sat there for a minute then said. "Italy it could be fun." "Ok I guess so." I replied he smiled then left my room to call the airport to get tickets. "Who knows this vacation could be just what I need and it's a good thing Cam taught me Italian." I thought to myself Cam came back in and said "one hour till the flight leaves Jay." I yelled back "ok!" Then began to pack my suit case I put in my golden nunchucks and seven pairs of clothes I was probably gonna be there for a week. "ok let's go." I said Cameron came out wearing his black tshirt with a green jacket and jeans. "Ok come on." He said and we ran to the airport when we got there Cam gave the lady our tickets and went onto our flight. "So where did you have us sent too?" I asked. "Venice." He replied I decided to just go to sleep and wait to be in Italy. I drifted off into a deep sleep and had a bad dream about the break up I hated it.

~a few hours later~

I felt some one nudging me and telling me to wake up. My eyes opened and I gave them a few rubs. "We're there Jay." He said to me. "Ok let's go get a Hotel." I replied he nodded then grabbed his luggage from off the plane and I did the same. We walked into the airport I smelled the multiple smells hit my face. I knew that was the smell of freshly made Italian food. We began to walk to a hotel and paced the tall buildings that Venice had the city was beautiful. The streets filled with the sounds of laughter and chatter filled the cities streets. The water was so beautiful and natural with the sin shining down on it. We arrived at the hotel only moments later it was a large building it had the name il corvo in aumento. "What does that sign say Cam?" I asked curiously. "The rising crow." He replied we went into the building and got our room key. We walked to the elevator and Cam clicked the button with IXII on it and I waited for the machine to stop when it finally did I put the suit case back in my hand and began to walk to the room with the number IV on it I opened the door and put the suit case in I saw the one large bed that me and Cam had to share.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was now 11 PM I was kinda tired so I put on my pajamas and laid down in the bed Cameron got dressed in his green pajamas and took a green blanket out of suit case. I saw him with that same blanket when ever he was asleep. "Cam what makes that blanket so special to you?" I asked. "Well when my aunt was in prison she made it for me it's very dear to my heart and if you get cold Jay you can share it with me." He replied when he said that it made me chuckle a little bit Cam then lied down on the bed and put the blanket over himself. I was amazed at the size of the blanket it was twice the size of me even with the extra space from Cam. I fell asleep thinking about how fun it was going to be in Italy I probably would see the pope but he probably wasn't in Venice.

I awoke a few hours later it was really cold inside the building. Something else didn't feel right though I looked down and saw Cam fast asleep holding me. I chuckled to myself then put the cover over us and went back to sleep.

When I woke up I saw Cam was already getting dressed he turned around to look at me. "Morning Jay I made your breakfast it's on the kitchen counter." He said. "Thanks Cam." I replied then got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. I saw a plate of food with Eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice on the side. I took the plate and walked over to the table then began to eat. After I finished the food I went into the shower and washed myself up and put the towel around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom and put on my jeans with a white tshirt and jean jacket. "So what are we doing today?" I asked. "Well I was thinking we could go around the city you know explore the culture a little bit." He replied I chuckled a little then nodded in agreement. After that we walked put of the hotel and explored the city a little bit until we got lost on our way to piazza San Marco. "Mi scusi signore come si arriva all piazza San Marco? I couldn't understand what Cam just said I knew I should if read my Italian language book. "è in questo modo." The man replied then pointed in a direction I looked behind me and saw the tall beautiful building we walked inside and saw all types of things ninjago didn't have but there was also a masquerade party today it was casual dress so it didnt matter what I was wearing.

Cam then handed me a mask and walked off into the crowd. "He probably planed this whole thing hours ago." I thought to myself then put the funny mask on my face I walked off into the crowd and began to dance if there was one thing I loved about masked parties it's anonymous kissing with other people. I walked past a table and saw a couple kissing it made me remember when I was with Nya but I felt myself hit into someone because I wasn't paying attention. I looked behind me and saw the person he had tanned skin like the other Italians in the room and he was a little bit shorter than me and a hat that covered his head so I couldn't see his hair. I noticed he had his hands on my waist and his nose was nuzzled on my chest the next part I don't know why I did it. I took his chin in my hand and lifted towards mine when it finally was high enough for me I locked me lips with his and kept the kiss going for a good minute. "Wow this guy kisses better than Nya and his lips feel amazing." I thought to myself but I soon felt the warm lips leave me I opened my eyes and saw the heavy blush on the lower part of his face I didn't bother to ask what was wring I couldn't speak Italian. "Devo andare." He said then he walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

I felt the blush come on my face also when he left I quickly went out of the place. "I can't believe I just did that! What's happened to me?" I thought to myself.

~a few days later~

My eyes shot open i looked at my watch and saw that it was 5am then looked around and saw that Cam was still asleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I got out of the bed then went to the bathroom I turned the water on and stepped in. I scrubbed my body with the towel and washed my hair when I finished I dried my hair and put the towel around my waist and walked out the bathroom. I saw Cam wide awake looking out the window. "This city is beautiful." He said I then put on my briefs and jeans as I was about to put on my shirt. "Your back looks like you have a lot of stress." Cam said calmly I looked back and saw that he was telling me to come over to him. I walked over to the bed that Cam sat on I sat down and Cam put his hands on my back and begin to rub up and down loosening the stress nots causing me to moan lowly. Suddenly out of nowhere it happened Cam came over my shoulder and began to kiss me this kiss felt like 10,000 volts of electricity ran through my body i let let out a little moan during the kiss and it only made him laugh a little. As the kiss continued I felt him remove my jacket and pull my Tshirt off I rubbed through his beautiful hair. I felt my erection grow in my pants as we kissed he suddenly pulled my jeans off of me to show how my member grew in my boxers. He only smirked at me then began to pull my boxers down.

When he finally got my boxers off he went to my member and put it in his mouth he began bobbing his head up and down on it when he took it out of his mouth it ready. "Cam go lie down on the bed." I said and he lied down on the bed I knew I could get Cam to do what ever I told him to. I put my body over his and supported myself on the bed with my hands I then positioned myself at his entrance. I slowly moved into Cam causing him to make loud moans he quickly took his hand and bit down hard on it stopping the noises. "there's no body here Cam you don't have to do that." I said Cam then took his teeth off the hand and I continued to move my body hitting his special spot every time causing him to moan also I then started to suck on a spot on his neck as I continued to thrust into him. I felt my end getting closer and closer and the coil in my gut get tighter and tighter and I suddenly came inside him. I slowly pulled out making him whimper then I lied down next to him and put the red and gold colored covers over us I kissed his neck a little bit and he turned round to face me. "are you ok Cam you're not hurt are you?" I asked wondering why Cam was just staring at me he shook his head no then placed a kiss on my lips then nuzzled his face in my chest I kissed his forehead and began to fall asleep. "love you Jay." I heard Cam say. "I love you too Cam." I replied then fell asleep

**OK SO MY FIRST JAY X CAM IS FINALLY DONE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT GOOD BYE PEOPLE I HAVE TO WORK ON SOMETHING ELS NOW IM STILL MAD BECAUSE I WANTED TO POST IT YESTURDAY BUT I WAS TO BUSY BUT I DID PUT IT UP TODAY**


	2. An Average Wednesday

**SO I ACTUALLY DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AT LEAST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS SO ENJOY**

**Jays** **POV**

I woke up and saw the covers over me and Cam I saw Cam cuddled up on my body fast asleep. "Oh yah that's what happened hehe." I thought to myself then saw Cam waking up he poked his head up and smiled at me. "Hey Jay." He said comely then got off of me then went to the bathroom. I heard the sound of running water I got out of the bed and walked to the door I quietly opened it and walked into the shower. I wrapped my arms around his waist and got a slight gasp in return I put my mouth on his neck and began to suck on that spot. He let out a little moan making me happy I took my mouth off then grabbed the towel from the rack and took some of the dove men's soap body wash. I squirted some on the towel I held the towel under the water for a while then took it back. I began to scrub his back making him purr like a kitten I chuckled a little at that. "What's so funny Jay?" He asked. "It's cute how I can make you purr just from scrubbing your back." he gave a slight laugh at that then I took the towel and went lower on his body and made it down to his legs. The caramel colored skin felt good to hold I scrubbed his legs completely then went back up and scrubbed his 'delicate parts' then went up to his chest.

"Damn Cameron has such a great body." I thought to myself then continued to scrub his body after I finished scrubbing his chest I scrubbed my body completely also Cam turned around and grabbed my waist then my butt. "Il culo si sente grande Jay." (Your ass feels great Jay) I blushed dark red at what he said then gave him a passionate kiss. "we'll finish this later." I said after finishing the kiss I then stepped out the shower and put the towel around my waist Cam did the same and we walked out of the bathroom. I dried my body completely then put my clothes on and watched quietly as Cam did the same. "I have our whole day planed Jay first I'll take us on one of those old boats then we will go to te Pizza San Marco then we will just go to a clothes shop finally we'll come home and I'll cook us a nice meal." He said "wow that actually sounds fun Cam ok let's go!" I said "wait Jay your hair is getting a little bit too long I want to cut it down before we leave." He said "ok." I replied then sat down on a pulled out chair. He pulled out his little barbers kit he took the scissors and began to cut the long hair I had on my head he trimmed it down to how it normally was short but not too short and a little bit from the front also after he finished he took a cotton swab and rubbing alcohol he dabbed the alcohol on the cotton then rubbed it on my neck. "Ok so now we can go." He said I then stood up and smiled at him then I grabbed his hand and walked out of the hotel room with Cam.

When we got out we walked over to our destination the Pizzia looked so great we walked in and saw the dozens of people at the museum I walked around with Cam for a while until we got board of it but the Italians did have some nice art work we walked out of the building and went towards the boats. "Jay I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back ok." Cam said and walked back to the museum I waited for him for a while and decided to find out why he hadn't come back. I walked into the museum and poked my head into the men's room but he wasn't there suddenly I heard a yell come from the back of the area. I ran out of the place and when I looked over to my right I saw Cam on the floor getting attacked by robbers! I ran over to them and when I made it I tripped one of them on the floor then kicked him one of them swung at me and I blocked it then just kept punching him until he fell to the floor the final one came at me fast but I was able to block it and take his hand I used that advantage to throw him at a wall and kick him in his stomach. I went over to Cam and puck him him up I noticed that they had really hurt him he had bruise marks all on his face and they also spat on him I took a napkin out if my pocket and cleaned his face off.

Cam then put his arms around my neck and leaned into my ear. "ringrazio il mio eroe." (Thank you my hero). He whispered softly in my ear then he moved his head towards my face and gave me a kiss. "Do you still want to go to the boats?" I asked hoping he would say no so I could take him home and treat his wounds. "Yea I'm all right let's go." He said then got himself out of my arms and began to walk towards the boats again. When we finally made it there we stepped onto the small boat and gave the man some cash to take us back toward the Hotel. "Dove vuoi andare?" (where would you like to go)? The man asked. "Il corvo in aumento." I replied then sat down on the boat next to Cam he leaned his head on my shoulder gentally I gave him a small kiss on his head then just watched the waters they were calm and clear just how I like them. "Jay I love you." I heard Cam say to me I leaned my head over his. "I love you to Cam." I replied. "Ok siamo qui signore." The boat paddler said so I stood up and got out Cam did the same and we walked into the hotel. I held him by his shoulder to give him a little bit of his balance back until we came to the elevator I pressed the button so the door would open then me and Cam stepped in I pressed our floor number and when we came to the floor I helped Cam get to the room and I sat him down on the bed.

I went to my suit case and got out my first aid kit I went back over to him and pulled off his pants. He had a couple of dark bruises on his legs so I wrapped them up in bandages I then pulled the jacket off of him and saw the blue tshirt had a red stain from them stabbing him in the chest I pulled the shirt off of him and wrapped up the bruises on his chest then I examined his arms they weren't cut at all or hurt which surprised me. "Thanks Jay." He said calmly I nodded then gave him a kiss his lips where warm and soft as always he separated us then walked into then bedroom he changed into his clothes then went into the kitchen. I heard the sound of a stove turn on and pots & pans being pulled out of a cabinate But there was suddenly a sound of the door being knocked on. I got up then walked to the door I opened the door and saw a man standing there he looked just like Cam but Cam was in the kitchen. "Could he be a nindroid or a clone?" I kept asking in my head."How may I help you?" I asked. "Hello I'm looking for Cameron Roberts is he here?" The man asked. "Yes I'll get him." I replied then walked into te kitchen. "Um Cam there's a guy put here looking for you." I said. "Ok whatch the food for me." I nodded and Cam left the kitchen.

"BROTHER! It's so good to see you what are you doing in Italy!?" I heard Cam tell out. "Well I moved here about seven months ago and when I heard you were in town I decided to come visit." He replied. "Well will you stay for dinner? I made plenty for everybody." I heard him say I stirred the Italian meal with the large wooden spoon I saw Cam walk in with his brother. "Jay this is my twin brother Camden." He said. "Nice to meet you." I replied. "oh yeah Cam the food is read." I said and Cam took some of the plates out of the cabinet and began to place the chicken Alfredo on it. We all sat down to the table and began to eat our food and had a little bit of family time. Those two guys sure did love each other but that wasn't unexpected from them with the stories I heard about them playing all types of sports together and of Cam being the more educated one and Camden being the more fun outgoing one. After Cams brother left I went behind him and placed a gentle kiss on his neck and got a little moan in response he got up and walked into the bedroom I followed him into the room and he sat down. I walked over to him and opened his legs up a little then nestled my body in between his legs I noticed that his body was twitching with fear a little.

"Don't worry Cam I'll be gentle." I felt his body relax more I knew that was the que to continue so I placed a soft kiss on his lips and began to undo his belt then his pants. I pulled the pants off slowly and threw them to the side when I got them off fully I continued to kiss Cam until I felt his hand removing my pants I got rid of them also then pulled Cams shirt over his head then saw him take it off completely I took my shirt off also then climbed on top of him. "Jay if I feel to much pain with you pull out?" He asked. "Yeah I will because I don't want you hurt your body is still fragile from what happened today." I replied then pulled the green boxers off of him and removed my blue ones also. I positioned myself at his entrance and pushed in slowly. "Oh mio Dio Jay fa male tirare fuori!" (Oh my God Jay it hurts pull out) I heard him say. "Lascia Che il tuo corpo a regolare." (Just let your body adjust) I said calmly and thrusted my hips back and forthslowly I got moans from Cam and knew he had adjusted. "Should I go faster?" I whispered in his ear he nodded and I went faster making Cams face blush and him cry out in pleasure from all the sensations he was feeling from me hitting his special spot.

I felt that same coil tightening up again meaning I was close to my end so I went even faster to get it over with and I suddenly came inside him I looked at his facial expression he seemed like he was ok but I wanted to make sure. "are you hurt Cam." I asked looking at the boy who had a light red blush on his face from what we had just done he was grabbing onto the back of a pillow tightly he lifted his head up and kissed me I collapsed on the bed right next to him and pulled the green blanket over us and cuddled up next to him. "Good night my love." I said. "sweet dreams my love." he replied then went to sleep and I did the same.

**OK GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE TWO MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THE SURPRISE TWIST WITH VAMS TWIN BROTHER NOW ENJOY AND IN TGE FUTURE I WILL BE POSTING FIVE CAM X NINJA STORIES ONE FOR EACH NINJA THEY WILL ALL BE BASED OFF OF THE TOP FIVE MOST ROMANTIC MOVIES OF ALL TIME STARTING WITH CAM X JAY IN TITANIC SO GOOD BYE GUYS**


	3. The Carnevale

**Ok so I know this is long over due but I had been busy with other stories but I decided for the sake of my first Jay yaoi to continue it so about five or six more chapters**

**Jay's**** POV**

I opened my eyes slightly upon waking up I looked to my right side and saw Cam still asleep in my arms, I smiled sweetly at his sleeping form I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as if it was glass, I didn't want to wake the twenty year old from his peaceful slumber. I looked over at my watch and saw that it was march 4th, "no," I quietly whispered because today was the _carnevale_ (Carnival), Cam was obsessed with going to it he always wanted to do it as a child and I knew he had a plan for it also.

The only problem I had with the carnevale was that I wouldn't be able to see Cam's face the whole day he even prepared for it he had me sit in a chair for hours just to fit the mask I was lost in thought when I heard someone speak up, "_Jay mio amore cosa stai pensando_ (Jay my love what are you thinking about)?"

"Hm? Oh it's nothing _tesoro_ (darling)."

"Huh! Today's the carnevale!" After he spoke he got out of the bed quickly and went over to a box, I smiled at his bent over form that showed through his boxers, "here they are," he had stood up with a mask in each of his hands. He walked over to me with the colored masks of corse he made mine blue and his green, "here you go Jay," he put the green mask to the side then held my head up with his free hand and placed the mask on my face.

It covered the top half of my face were my nose and lips where still exposed and it had the symbol for lightning in a silver shade. I saw Cam begin to walk off which surprised me, "where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I have to get dressed," he said then opened the bathroom door and walked in.

I got out of the bed and went over to the drawer and pulled out my clothes, I of corse had to change my boxers because they had white stains from last nights previous activities. I stripped naked then put on the new pair of blue boxers, then put my ankle socks, then black pants, then my black metallic boots, then my white crew neck tshirt and blue button up shirt, I sprayed some cologne on me, and I put water on my hair to make it look ok for the carnevale I stared at myself in the mirror and could think of only one word 'hot'.

I heard the door open up with a slight squeak. I looked over to see Cam's smiling face wearing the same thing as me but his shirt was green, "look at my man looking sharp," we both said in sync making us laugh together, the masked man stepped up and rested his head on my chest.

"You smell so good Jay,"

The shorter man took his head off my chest and connected our lips. As we kissed passionately I took my chance and slid my tongue in his mouth, he let out small moans as I explored his mouth. As we finished our heated kiss I separated us and saw the line of saliva that followed, "uh Jay should we get going?" He asked curiously ready to walk down to the carnevale.

"Yeah let's go _tesoro_," I held his hand tightly then we ran out of the door to see everyone else's houses covered with decorations, people wore there beautiful clothes and masks, "Where is it held at _mio amore_?"

"Um... St Mark's Square follow me."

He grabbed my hand tighter then ran with me following him. When we came to St Mark's Square we saw all the beautiful performances that went around. People breathed fire reenacted events I looked around for what to do first. I saw the perfect thing to do, "Come on," I said commandingly as I pulled Cam towards the large crowd of people.

"Well someone's excited," he said then chuckled

"oh shut up _bambino _(baby)," I said in a playful tone, "look at the _Festa delle Marie _parade," I said while pointing at the women on the float who danced around it cheerfully, "so what's the story behind this parade Cam?"

"Huh? Oh well it was about these twelve girls who were poor and beautiful, they received dowry as a gift from the rich people of vinice they all were getting married that day to the rich people in honor of Mary, after the wedding the brides and grooms went with the crowd to St Mark's Square for a feast but as they ate. A bunch of Istrain pirates attacked them and stole the brides and dowry, and the citizens of course angry as hell ended up quickly acting killed the pirates and the people freed the girls and got the dowry. So now to remember we call the twelve girls Marie I'm not sure why that is though.

I looked up at the women then back at my boyfriend I could only smirk at the beautiful man, "_mio amore _to me you're more beautiful than all these girls," I saw the bottom half of his face flush red. I placed a gentle kiss on him as he moaned into my mouth I groped his ass a little I felt Cam seperate our lips, what's wrong _tesoro_?" I asked softly.

"We're in public and a few people are looking at us can't you wait till we're back home. I mean we do live here now."

I leaned into his ear and whispered deductively, "but I'm already hard."

"Just wait Jay we'll be home by eleven _bambino _I promise."

"Oh ok _mio tesoro_," I then forced my member that was now aching for attention in between my legs to hide it.

"Now my big strong man what do you say we go to the _teatro _(theater) and see the play."

"Oh ok let's go!"

Cam only chuckled at how excited I was then squeezed my hand and pulled me off. After about twenty minutes of running we came to our destination we stopped to take deep breaths. We were both sweating and panting as we breathed and we both were hunched over with our hands on our knees. After we caught our breath I looked at Cam and saw him smirking at me I nudged him a little as a silent form of 'be quiet'. He smiled sweetly at me then stood up straight and we walked into the theater.

The play was about the lent season, it was actually kinda a bad play because the actors showed no passion in their work they just basically talked and stuttered it was annoying the only actual good actor was the guy who had two roles an he played a disciple and Pilate he was actually kinda crapy at it but not at the same time. Since I couldn't get my thoughts to make any sence on the paper I just watched the dreadful play.

After the damned three hour play I looked at my watch and it read 6pm, "now what do we do?" I asked in confusion.

"Now we go to see the flight of the dove," Cam then put his hand into a shudder for his eyes so he could see the streets, "ah it's this way come on tesoro," he started to run off so I chased him down the streets.

When we finally came to the area we saw he large crowd of people ready for a event of some sort of event, "what are they waiting for?" I asked Cam was probably angery by all my questions but he said he enjoyed that I talk a lot.

"They're waiting for the dove to pass by you see in the San Marco bell tower there's a large wooden dove," he pointed towards it so I knew where it was, "so they're about to release it and make it glid over our heads while releasing flowers and confetti in my view it's quite beautiful."

"Oh ok and what's the history behind this one?"

"Well in the mid 1500's a man got up St Marks bell tower using a rope and bar bell and on his way down he talked to the doge. Of corse the doge thought this was amazing so he made this a anaul ceremony called flight of the Turkish. Later on it became the flight of the angel where a man with wings strapped to his back would soar through he air and drop gifts but in 1759 a acrobat performing it crashed into the crowd on accident. So now they just use a giant wooden dove instead of a human."

"Well that's interesting," I was delighted by what he told me then looked up to see that the dove was about to pass over, "look Cam it's flying over," I said then pointed up to it.

"Wow," he said as the decorations fell over everyone, "this is beautiful."

After the whole event was over Cam told me that we had a party to go to. So we dusted the decorations off ourselves and walked over to Cam's brothers house to see the party going on, "well this should be fun," Cam said excitedly then we both walked into the large house. The party was actually fun there was food dancing and I got to meet a lot of knew people there was even a dance that the couples got to do it was great to be there but when I looked at my watch I decided to go home I tapped Cam's shoulder and he looked up into my dark blue eyes with his dark green ones.

"Cam I'm gonna go home meet me there when you're ready ok _bambino _(baby)." _  
_

"Ok Jay I'll see you at eleven-thirty tonight," he hugged me tightly then kissed my cheek and walked off disappearing into the crowd.

When I made it home it was 11:10 so I just sat around my new house doing crossword puzzles and hardcore sudoku puzzles while I waited. When I finished about three sudoku puzzles I looked at my watch, "11:40! Where the hell is he?" I was getting worried so I decided to go look for him I grabbed my nunchucks and walked outside. As I walked down the streets I felt uneasy, "maybe I forgot something at the party," I said aloud. since I couldn't think of anything I just kept walking towards the house.

Until I heard noises coming from the dark streets a lot of people were at their homes for parties or time with their loved ones I thought it was probably just some guys fighting or a couple with their problems or... other things they could do I only shrugged and took two more steps but I only stooped because I felt more uneasy as the noises got louder. I walked into the alley quietly so nobody would here me coming when I finally saw what was happening I felt true disgust and cruelty in my heart.

A bunch of guys were raping a guy who looked like he was gonna pass out any minute. I narrowed my eyes into slits so I could see who was being rapped I gasped loudly as I saw the tortured victim wearing a green mask with golden green ninja symbols on it I pulled out my nunchucks and ran towards the five guys hitting them with the nunchucks and punching them. My hands were covered with blood from beating the guys into the dirt I would of killed them if it wasn't for Cam over there.

I released the mans neck who was basically off the ground and I ran over to Cam he was trembling, shaking, wincing, bleeding, "CAMERON! CAMERON!? _CAZZO_(shit)!" I yelled looking at the uncontious man I felt like beating those guys all over again but I had to treat my lovers wounds though before he died of blood lose. I picked him up then started running back home I passed by his brothers house and saw him throwing out garbage wearing a gold mask with Scottish symbols on it, "CAMDEN CAMDEN!" I yelled

He turned around to look at me, "what-," is all he could say before he saw his uncontious brother in my arms covered in dirt and cum. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I panted and Camden almost began to cry at the sight.

"_MERDA _(variation of the word shit also in Italian) Camden we have to get him to my house come on!" I damanded and we started running to my house as we carried him together.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" his brother yelled angrily.

"He was being raped by a bunch of guys I had to fight them off now let's get him home so we can treat his wounds," I replied then took large steps.

When we made it to the house I looked at the door I couldn't open it because my hands were busy. So with one swift and decisive motion I kicked the door open and we carried Cam to the bathroom. Camden left me alone so he wouldn't have to see his naked brother. I ran warm water into the bathtub and placed him in gently then cleaned his wounds, I gently dried him off with the blue and green striped towel, I placed a new, clean, black crew neck tshirt and the green and blue pajama pants on him.

I drained the water out then puck Cam up bridal style and carried him up to our room and placed him in the soft bed and covered him up with the soft blanket. I removed the green mask from Cam's face and gave him a light kiss on his nose then went back to my chair in the bedroom and Camden then walked to the bed and caressed his brothers cheek with his thumb then hugged him. After that he came back and sat down in the chair next to mine and we waited for Cam to wake up._  
_

**Ok so I am gonna continue this and hopefully it won't take me so long until then enjoy this chapter and PM with ANY story requests and please leave a review for the story **


End file.
